The Exile
by Wufei Darkwind
Summary: A fire nation soldier is exiled after helping a kid escape azula in omashu.it follows the series up until the start of season 3 then this will get more original in the upcoming chapters. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Its sunset the sky is filled with smoke from a fire nation attack on a small village.

"Well that was fun." Said soldier #!

"Yeah but Strife did the most damage by far." Said soldier #2

"I'm just following orders." Said Strife "I take no pleasure in destroying innocent lives."

"Come on Strife this town had weapons getting ready to attack our guard post." Said soldier #1

"I guess you're right." Said Strife "But still I would have liked to seen more proof."

"They had weapons what more do you need?" Said soldier #2

Strife walks off but before he can get too far a scout delivers a message. The letter reads that Azula wants Strife to escort her, Mai, and Ty Lee from Omashu to Ba sing sei. Strife takes a fire nation tank and heads to Omashu.

"Ty Lee you look like your about to burst." Said Azula

"I am with excitement." Said Ty Lee

"What for?" Asks Mai

"Strife is the one coming to escort us." Said Ty Lee "I haven't seen him since we were kids."

"Well let's hope he gets here soon." Said Azula

Strife arrives in his tank and Ty Lee about knocks him down as soon as he gets out.

"Dang some one is happy I'm here." Said Strife

"Yeah I thought she was going to explode if you didn't get here soon." Said Mai

"Okay we can move out now." Said Azula "I'm sure the avatar is heading to Ba sing sei."

"And we're just going to waltz right through the gate no questions asked?" Said Strife

"No, the fire nation has created a giant drill that's going to bust through the wall." Said Mai

Out of no where a stone comes flying by and nearly takes Azula's head off. They turn to see a child that looks to be about eight ready for another attack.

"That was stupid." Said Mai

"I'll teach you a lesson." Said Azula getting ready to launch a lightning attack

"No Azula." Said Strife grabbing her wrist "He's just a small child."

"He's an earth bender." Said Azula "Now let go and I will let this slide."

"Kid get out of here." Said Strife

The kid nods and runs off.

"I should have your head for that." Said Azula

"If the fire nation is down to killing kids then I quit." Said Strife

Strife turns to leave and is met with a fire blast to his back; Strife is knocked unconscious and left barely alive. He wakes up and finds himself in a bunker with Omashu refugees.

"You're awake." Said a woman "I'm Sakura, thank you for saving my brother."

"My name is Strife and it was no problem." Said Strife

"Wow your strong I've never seen anyone take a hit from a fire bender and live." Said the boy

"Well it's not something you want to go through twice." Said Strife "So Sakura you helped me even though you know I'm with the fire nation."

"Not anymore." Said Sakura "Princess Azula banished you after you took that shot."

"I see." Said Strife "The girl in pink what happened to her."

"She wanted to help you." Said Sakura "But Azula would not let her, she had tears in her eyes."

"I must get to Ba sing sei and save her." Said Strife

"I don't think Azula would hurt her." Said Sakura "She could have done the same thing to her if she wanted."

Strife thanks Sakura and her brother and heads out to Ba sing sei. Strife heads to a shop in a small town and gets some new clothes.

"This is a fire nation suit." Said the clerk "Where did you get it?"

"From a soldier." Said Strife

"Did you kill him?" Asks the clerk

"He was already dead." Said Strife remembering his exile

"Well good luck to you stranger." Said the clerk

Strife heads out into the forest and continues his journey to reach Ba sing sei. Just as Strife stops to fill up his water canteen he hears voices coming from the river.

"Good Aang you're really getting the hang of water bending." Said Katara

"Yeah but earth bending is a completely different story." Said Toph

Strife heads down to the river and starts to fill up his water canteen when he is hit by an uncontrollable water ball.

"Sorry about that." Said Aang "I'm still new to this."

"It's alright I got my canteen filled faster." Said Strife

"Wow that's a lot of stuff." Said Aang "Where are you headed?"

"I'm heading to Ba sing sei to save an old friend from the fire nation." Said Strife

"Well would you like to travel with us?" Asked Aang

"Are you sure it wouldn't be a burden?" Asked Strife

"Not a big of burden as Sokka." Said Toph

"I heard that." Said Sokka "You know I help out around here too."

"Okay so you're only half worthless." Said Toph

"Listen you." Said Sokka annoyed

"I'm kidding don't get all bent out of shape." Said Toph

"Alright I'll travel with you guys." Said Strife

"Good these are my friends Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Momo." Said Aang

"That mark on your head you're an air bender right." Said Strife

"He's also the avatar." Said Katara

"So where are you from?" Asked Sokka

"Well I was from the fire nation." Said Strife

"The fire nation." Said Sokka

Sokka readies his boomerang and the others get into their bending stances.

"Don't worry I'm a fire bender but I was exiled." Said Strife

"Exiled?" Said Aang "Why did they exile you?"

"Well I was suppose to escort Azula to Ba sing sei but a kid tried to kill her using earth bending." Said Strife

"Kill her?" Said Sokka "You're joking right."

"Well she tried to kill him but I stopped her and let him get away." Said Strife

"That was brave." Said Katara

"Yeah but when I quit I turned my back and she shot me." Said Strife

"So who are you trying to save?" Asked Toph

"Ty Lee." Said Strife "I really care for her and I know she's not as bad as people think."

"Yeah but with Azula controlling her." Said Toph

"That's what scares me." Said Strife "I'm scared she'll try to leave and Azula will kill her."

"Well we'll help you get to Ba sing sei." Said Aang "But I think we should stop and rest for the night."

The group of five makes camp and will head for Ba sing sei in the morning their journey has just begun and the road to Ba sing sei has many dangers.


	2. ch 2: Betrayal

"So what is the fire nation planning?" Asked Sokka

"They have a drill and they plan to bust through the wall." Said Strife

"Strife I no you just joined us but there is something I need to ask you." Said Aang

"Okay go ahead." Said Strife

"Well I need to master all four elements." Said Aang "The only problem is that I have no one to teach me to fire bend."

"You want me to train you." Said Strife "Okay but you have to help me save Ty Lee in exchange."

"Katara can we practice water bending?" Asked Aang

"Sure." Said Katara

"We need to hurry though the fire nation plans to attack in two days." Said Strife "And it will take about that long to get there."

"He's right Katara we should head to Ba sing sei." Said Aang

"Well if that's what you want to do." Said Katara

The group heads out to Ba sing sei. It takes only two days but when they reach Ba sing sei they discover the fire nation is already attacking.

"Man look at the size of that thing." Said Sokka

"There has to be some way of taking it down." Said Katara

"Avatar we need your help." Said a solider

"What's going on?" Asked Aang

"We sent an elite group of earth benders and they were attacked." Said the solider "Now they can't earth bend."

"Ty Lee did this." Said Katara "She takes you down from the inside."

"That gives me an idea we need to get inside the drill." Said Sokka

Sokka, Aang, Katara, and Strife infiltrate the drill. They steal plans that show the drills weak points and head to disable it.

"You go on ahead." Said Strife "I'll watch our backs to make sure no one follows us."

Sokka, Katara, and Aang head off to destroy the weak points and Strife heads to confront Azula.

"Strife you're back." Said Azula

"They fell for it." Said Strife "Your plan is going smoothly."

"So you didn't turn against us." Said Mai

"No Azula and I had this planned for sometime now." Said Strife

"Where is the avatar now?" Asked Azula

"He's trying to take down the weak points just like we anticipated." Said Strife

"Ty Lee, Mai lets go stop him." Said Azula "Strife if he takes down the drill find a way into Ba sing sei."

"Got it." Said Strife

"I'm so glad you guys weren't serious." Said Ty Lee hugging Strife

Strife stays in the control room while Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee try to handle the avatar. A few more minutes later the drill explodes and is filled with sludge.

"Well I guess I have to find a way into Ba sing sei now." Said Strife

"Take this ticket it will allow you to get into the city." Said a scout

Strife takes the ticket and heads for the gate of Ba sing sei.

"Do you have a ticket?" Asked the guard

"Yes, I'm suppose to help the kyoshi warriors when they arrive." Said Strife

"Okay we'll take you to your apartment." Said the guard "It's a three bedroom and one bath."

"Great three girls and one bath." Thought Strife to himself "This could be trouble."

Strife heads into the city and unpacks at his apartment. The next day Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee show up dressed as the kyoshi warriors.

"Wow is it Halloween already." Said Strife "You'll have to forgive me I don't stock up on candy."

"Ha ha." Said Mai sarcastically

"So Strife is the apartment alright?" Asked Ty Lee

"Yeah it's got three bedrooms but only one bathroom." Said Strife

"Is there a problem with that?" Asked Azula

"Not at all." Said Strife

"Look at it." Said Azula "For years the fire nation has tried to invade this city now we're on the inside."

"So what's the plan?" Asked Strife "I mean it's not like we can just kill the king and take over."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Said Azula

"Look at the bright side Strife, at least Mai is wearing makeup that is not depressing for once." Said Ty Lee

"Oh you two are a couple of comedians." Said Mai

"Well I'm calling it a day." Said Strife "I'll do some scouting tomorrow."

The next morning Strife heads out into town and stops for some breakfast.

"So what'll it be?" Asked the waiter

"Two eggs and some tea." Said Strife

"I'll get your order in a minute." Said the waiter

Strife waits and overhears a conversation that interests him.

"Yeah Long Feng was arrested last night." Said civilian #1

"So the earth king controls the dai li?" Asked civilian #2

"Well now he has complete control again." Said civilian #1

Strife eats his breakfast and heads back to the apartment. He nearly gets discovered by Aang but is able to avoid him.

"Azula I just got some news." Said Strife

"Okay what is it?" Asked Azula

"Long Feng was imprisoned last night and it turns out the dai li which are an elite group of earth bender guards was under his control." Said Strife

"So what does that mean for us?" Asked Mai

"Well if the dai li are still loyal to Long Feng then we just might be able to convince him to help us." Said Strife

"That just might work." Said Ty Lee

"But what if they are loyal to the earth king?" Asked Mai

"Well I'm convinced that Long Feng was the real ruler and that the king was just a figure head." Said Strife

Azula organizes a plan to get the dai li on their side. Mai and Ty Lee sit in front of the palace while Azula and Strife hide. The dai li hear about them being fire nation and run off to tell Long Feng.

"Wow something that actually went right for a change." Said Strife

"Good work girls I'm sure the dai li will deliver the message." Said Azula

"Yeah you did that perfectly." Said Strife

That night Azula is taken by the dai li to Long Feng.

"Who do you think you are you can't treat the kyoshi warriors this way." Said Azula

"But you're not." Said Long Feng "I believe we can be of help to one another."

Azula and Long Feng formulate a plan to take over Ba sing sei. Azula is escorted by the dai li back to her apartment.

"So how did it go?" Asked Ty Lee

"It went well." Said Azula

"Okay now what about your uncle and brother?" Asked Mai

"I've set a little trap for them." Said Azula

"Azula I think the avatar and his friends might get in the way." Said Strife

"We captured Katara today." Said Ty Lee

"Really when did this happen?" Asked Strife

"It was while you were gone to lunch." Said Mai

"No matter we will deal with both the avatar and the traitors tomorrow." Said Azula

The plan is in motion and tomorrow will most likely bring a new battle.


	3. ch:3 Ba sing sei conqured

The next day Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, and Strife meet with the dai li to organize the plan.

"This is a new day for you." Said Azula "Your leader long Feng has entrusted me to lead you to victory. The plan is to take out the five generals once this is done the king will be a push over. This must be done very quickly so not to raise alarm. If I sense any hesitation any disloyalty I will weed it out, you are dismissed.

"Nice speech it was pretty and poetic but also scary in a good way." Said Ty Lee

"Yeah I thought you were going to make that one guy pee his pants." Said Mai

"Thank you and what did you think of my speech Strife?" Asked Azula

Azula looks over to see Strife with a blanket and a pillow.

"He fell asleep?!" Shouts Azula

"Looks like it." Said Mai

Azula sends a minor shock that hits Strife and nearly makes him jump through the roof.

"What was that for?" Asks Strife

"Maybe next time you'll find my speech a little more interesting." Said Azula

"Oh but I did enjoy it." Said Strife "Haven't slept that well in months."

Strife makes Ty Lee fall over bursting in laughter and even gets a small chuckle from Mai (Which is a true accomplishment)

"Okay can we get back to more important matters." Shouts Azula

"Lighten up Azula by sunset we'll have the city." Said Strife "And I'm confident the avatar as well."

"So what now?" Asks Mai

"You Ty Lee and Strife head to the throne room and just make sure no one ruins our plans." Said Azula

"What are you going to do?" Asks Ty Lee

"I'm going to take care of my brother and uncle." Said Azula

A few hours pass and Iroh and Zuko arrive at the palace. The trap is sprung and Azula is able to catch Zuko.

"What was that explosion?" Said Strife

"Uncle Iroh ran off but we were able to capture Zuko." Said Azula

"Should I give chase?" Asks Strife

"No Uncle will come to us I'm sure of it." Said Azula

The plan is set into motion and the generals are taken out.

"Oh no the attack is happening right now." Said Sokka "We have to warn the earth king."

Sokka and Toph run into the throne room and are surprised to see Strife alive.

"Great we're in time." Said Sokka

"What are you in time for?" Asks the earth king

"Yeah what are you in time for?" Said Ty Lee getting right in Sokka's face

Toph uses an earth bending move to knock Ty Lee backwards.

"Strife get the earth king to safety." Said Toph "They're not the kyoshi warriors."

"I know." Said Strife firing a fire blast that knocks Sokka and Toph backwards

"Strife what are you doing?" Screams Toph

"What is it you said Sokka never trust a fire bender good advice." Said Strife

"This battle is over." Said Azula holding a flame up to the earth kings neck

Sokka and Toph surrender and the three of the are thrown into a prison cell. Long Feng walks in with the dai li and demands the throne.

"Thank you for getting the throne." Said Long Feng "But your services are no longer required."

"Dai li throw Long Feng into his cell." Said Azula

"What are you doing I'm the one who controls you." Said Long Feng

"Not anymore." Said Azula "They know who the rightful ruler is."

"Azula what should we do now?" Asks Strife

"I'm going to go try and convince Zuko to join us." Said Azula "You three stay here and wait for me."

"Well what now?" Asks Mai "Just sit here and be bored I guess."

"You can do that I'm going to teach the bear some tricks." Said Ty Lee

"Just don't get mauled." Said Strife

Ty Lee starts to show Bosco how to walk on his front legs when her hands sink into the floor.

"How did you get out of that cell?" Asks Strife

"I'm the greatest earth bender." Says Toph

Toph uses earth bending to trap Strife to the wall.

"Just take the bear." Said Mai

"Well this is great." Said Strife

"Hey you make a good wall ornament." Said Ty Lee

"Oh shut up rug girl." Said Strife

"Little help Mai." Said Ty Lee

"What do you want me to do?" Asks Mai "Do I look like an earth bender."

"Go see if you can find a dai li." Said Strife

Mai runs off to find a dai li.

"I say we hogtie her and throw her into a closet." Said Strife

"Strife don't make me laugh this position is uncomfortable enough." Said Ty Lee

"Well I found a dai li." Said Mai

Strife and Ty Lee are freed from the floor and the wall.

"Oh man I could use a chiropractor right about now." Said Strife

"Well try being stuck in the position I was." Said Ty Lee

Azula returns to the throne room and Zuko is right beside her.

"Zuko you're back." Said Mai

"He restored his honor down in the old city." Said Azula

"What about the avatar?" Asks Strife

"I'm confident I killed him." Said Azula

"Well at least it went well for you." Said Ty Lee

"Why what happened?" Asked Azula

"The prisoners escaped and trapped me and Strife to the wall and the floor." Said Ty Lee

"Ty Lee why did you have to open your mouth." Said Strife

"It's okay." Said Azula "You three should take the rest of the night off."

Strife runs up to Azula and feels her forehead.

"What are you doing?" Asked Azula

"Making sure you don't have a fever." Said Strife

"We captured the city and the avatar is critically wounded." Said Azula "There is not much left to do."

Ty Lee, Mai, and Strife head out into the city.

"Well Ty Lee you want to get something to eat?" Asked Strife

"Sure I'm starving." Said Ty Lee

"What about you Mai?" Asked Strife

"I think I'll head back to my room in the palace." Said Mai

Ty Lee and Strife head and get some food. They take there food and head onto the streets.

"So do you think the war is finally over?" Asked Ty Lee

"I hope so." Said Strife "But as long as there is opposition there will always be a need for soldiers like us."

"Strife I can't wait till the war is over." Said Ty Lee

"Well if Azula killed the avatar you just might get your wish." Said Strife

"It's so hard tracking each day and always fighting." Said Ty Lee

"I know but if it's finished we can finally be together in peace." Said Strife

"Let's see if Azula can let us off for at least a week." Said Ty Lee

"I think she will." Said Strife

"Let's go shopping tomorrow." Said Ty Lee

"Okay if that's what you want." Said Strife

Strife and Ty Lee head back to the palace, as soon as they arrive Azula summons them.

"Well I think that we can relax for a while." Said Azula "I'm almost sure the avatar is dead."

"Just think were going to go down in fire nation history as legends." Said Strife "The first ones to conquer Ba sing sei."

As the new rulers of Ba sing sei celebrate little do they know that the avatar is still very much alive and on his way to recovering.


	4. ch 4: Ty Lee missing

The next day Ty Lee wakes up early and looks out the balcony.

"What a nice day." Said Ty Lee "I think I'll go out shopping for a little while."

Ty Lee heads out into the city and does some shopping. Meanwhile Azula and Mai are in the palace eating breakfast with Zuko when Strife walks in hair all messed up.

"Morning everyone." Said Strife yawning "Where did Ty Lee go off to so early?"

"Shopping." Said Mai "She said she would be back later and she would do something with you."

"Yeah I guess I did say I would spend the day with her." Said Strife

"Strife watch out some rebels are in the city." Said Zuko "There leader is obsessed with stopping the fire nation."

"If that's the case I'm going to go find Ty Lee." Said Strife

"Aww looking out for the love of his life." Said Mai "Look she may be childish but she can take care of herself."

"Look I like her but it's only as a friend." Said Strife "I guess you're right."

"Sure whatever." Said Mai

Hours pass and soon it becomes nightfall with out a word from Ty Lee.

"Okay now I'm worried." Said Strife

"She's probably fine." Said Azula "We'll send the dai li out tomorrow to look for her."

"I'm going to go see if I can find her." Said Strife

Strife heads out and starts looking for Ty Lee he gets lucky and finds a good lead.

"Well Long shot once Jet is better we'll let him deal with that fire nation girl." Said Smellerbee

"So Zuko was right there are rebels." Said Strife to himself "I wonder where they have Ty Lee."

Strife heads out and accidentally knocks over a box.

"What was that?" Asked Smellerbee

"I'm just a citizen trapped here like you guys." Said Strife

"Well we won't be for long." Said Smellerbee "Once our leader is healed were going to take back Ba sing sei."

"Is there any way I can join your rebel ranks?" Asked Strife

"Yeah go steal something of the fire nation princess." Said Smellerbee "If you can do that then you're in."

Strife heads back to the palace and races to find Azula.

"Azula I found Ty Lee." Said Strife

"Is she hurt?" Asked Azula

"I don't know." Said Strife "I found two of them and I'm tricking them to let me into there ranks."

"So what do you have to do?" Asked Azula

"Well I have to steal something from you." Said Strife

"I didn't think that those rebels would be any trouble." Said Zuko

"Even the strongest fighters are vulnerable when they have there back turned." Said Strife

"So do you want us to help?" Asked Mai

"No I think there are only three of them and there leader is hurt." Said Strife

"Well here is my hair clip." Said Azula

"You look different with your hair down." Said Strife

"Don't get use to it I want that back after you've made ashes out of them." Said Azula

Strife runs off to find Smellerbee and Longshot.

"So what did you get?" Asked Smellerbee

"I got the hair clip from the princess." Said Strife

"Okay you're in." Said Smellerbee "Welcome to the freedom fighters."

"Thanks." Said Strife "One question does he talk at all"

"No not usually anyway." Said Smellerbee

"So you mentioned something about a fire nation prisoner." Said Strife

"Yeah we caught her shopping a few hours ago." Said Smellerbee

"So what will happen to her now?" Asked Strife'

"More than likely she will be executed." Said Smellerbee

"Jets hurt right now but he'll recover soon." Said Longshot

"Wow I forgot he was walking with us." Said Strife

"What can I say he talks when he wants to." Said Smellerbee "Usually we can judge by his face what he is thinking."

"So where are you guys stationed?" Asked Strife

"It's a secret base under the lake." Said Smellerbee

"A lake." Said Strife which goes into a flashback

Ty Lee, Azula, and Mai were playing down next to the lake just outside of the fire nation palace.

"That was so uncool yesterday Azula." Said Mai

"Are you still mad about the fountain incident?" Asked Ty Lee

"Hey check this out." Said Azula "It's the kid that beat my stupid brother yesterday in that fire bending tournament."

"Let's go congratulate him." Said Ty Lee

"Fine with me." Said Azula "Anyone that beats Zuzu deserves a pat on the back."

Azula and the others head over to Strife who is in the middle of training. Not suspecting anyone he turns and shoots a fire blast that almost hits Ty Lee.

"I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was behind me." Said Strife

"It's okay." Said Azula

"Are you okay?" Asked Strife helping Ty Lee off the ground

"I'm…fine." Said Ty Lee blushing

"You were the one that beat Zuko yesterday right." Said Azula

"Yeah I don't think that guy could light candle." Said Strife

"He does better with his knife." Yells Mai

"Little defensive aren't we Mai." Said Azula

Mai says nothing and turns her head to hide her extremely red face.

"So what do you think of his bending skills Ty Lee?" Asked Azula

"I...uh..don't know." Said Ty Lee

"Well if you'll excuse me I have to get to my lessons." Said Strife

(End Flashback)

"Okay we're here." Said Smellerbee

"How many rebels are there?" Asked Strife

"Four counting you." Said Smellerbee

Smellerbee and Longshot take Strife to where they have Jet resting and over in the corner he sees Ty Lee unconscious in a cage.

"So who is this guy?" Asks Jet

"Your death." Said Strife firing a fire blast

He hits Jet directly and burns him to ashes. Smellerbee and Longshot charge Strife but with a quick flick of his arm kills both of them with one blast.

"Hold on Ty Lee I'm here." Said Strife

"You came for me." Said Ty Lee

"Of course." Said Strife "You were the first one to ever really teach me the meaning of having a true friend."

"Thank you." Said Ty Lee going unconscious

"She's burning up with fever I've got to get her to the palace." Said Strife

Strife races toward the palace with Ty Lee still unconscious in his arms.

"What happened to her?" Asked Mai

"They had her in a cage like a wild beast." Said Strife "We need a doctor she's burning up with fever."

"I'll go find one." Said Mai

"Don't worry she's strong she'll make it." Said Azula

"I know oh by the way here is your hair clip." Said Strife

"So did you take care of the rebels?" Asked Zuko

"Burned and killed every last one." Said Strife

"Good that's one worry off our backs." Said Zuko

Ty Lee is put to bed and Strife pulls up a chair and falls asleep by her side. Meanwhile the avatar has landed and is starting to recover thanks to Katara.

"Katara I failed." Said Aang

"No we will get Ba sing sei back." Said Katara

"I can't believe Strife betrayed us." Said Sokka

"Open your eyes he was never with us to begin with." Said Toph

"He gets one more chance and that's it." Said Aang

"So what if he doesn't want a second chance?" Asked Sokka

"He will have to be dealt with." Said Aang


End file.
